Flame to moth
by Dumti
Summary: Tabolt's alternative method couldn't hold the curse in place. With no new Arcobaleno born in time and currently no Mare Rings to subdue the curse, Vongola Rings alone couldn't handle the strain. Last holders touched by the Tri-Ni-Sette are sent to a new world created from this chaos to survive with help of the will of Tri-Ni-Sette as punishments.


**Title**: Flame to moth

**Summary**: Tabolt's alternative method couldn't hold the curse in place. With no new Arcobaleno born in time and currently no Mare Rings to subdue the curse, Vongola Rings alone couldn't handle the strain. Like a snap, the delicate balance of Tri-Ni-Sette broke. Last holders touched by the Tri-Ni-Sette are sent to a new world created from this chaos to survive with help of the will of Tri-Ni-Sette. In the world of constant war, how will they adapt and survive?

**Category**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Naruto

**Warning**: I am not a dedicated writer. Read if you want but don't complain for slow updates. I have a good memory and know how hold a petty grudge for a lifetime.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Yuki grabbed her head in pain. It was the headache again. Around her, her fellow Skies looked at her worriedly. This was becoming too frequent now. Sharmal checked on her and said she was perfectly healthy and fine, yet this splitting headache from unknown source haunted her every now and then. CT scans showed nothing and none of the test she went through showed any abnormal signs.

Three years passed since the last recorded Rainbow Royale Battle. All Arcobaleno Pacifiers except for the Sky were handed over to the Vindice to guard and everything went back to normal. Or at least most did. Yuni, now a normal girl returned to Italy with Gamma and Byakuran, their future as Millefiore famiglia forged once more but under different and better circumstances. All her Guardians sans for Lambo and Hibari (Reborn drilled into her head that a boss should always have a Guardian within arm length) moved to Italy for private tutelage from Nono's Guardians and she herself, went back to school as if she hadn't fought for her life for her tutor and now friend.

Seventeen years old and in second year of high school, soon to be third year and only a year and half left till graduation where she would have to move to Italy to take private teachings from Nono, Tsunayuki decided her life will get busier and busier. If not it was busy enough with this headache trying to smash her head open on every chance it had.

"Yuki-chan," Yuni poured a cup of jasmine tea to her friend. Summer Holiday just started last Friday and so Yuki and her mom decided to visit Italy for a change than going to Okinawa like the years before. Nana was off to her mini honeymoon with Iemitsu to a small Europe Tour while Yuki stayed in the mansion in Sicily with her Guardians. Yuni and Byakuran came over on the first chance they heard her coming.

Thanking her, Yuki took a sip of the tea, hoping it will lessen her pain. Her first headache happened two yeas ago in the middle of a History lesson. Not prepared for such hammering assault, she fainted and woke up after two days later in the hospital, crowded by worried Guardians and family. Doctors and nurses couldn't find where the headache came from or why she was in coma for two days. In result, she was forced to take a medical leave and short trip to Italy where the family doctors tried to find the source. They still hadn't found it even to today.

At first, the headache happened like once every half a year but now, it was at least three times a day. By then, even Lambo knew whatever it was causing her this headache, it was worsening. The doctors tried giving her prescriptions, sun pills and rain pills to enhance her immune system and attempt to slow whatever sickness she had, yet nothing seemed work except for spending time with her fellow Skies. Spending with Yuni and Byakuran seemed to mellow the headache out to a small degree.

Byakuran looked grim and dark. So were others. This headache was definitely killing her. Waking up in the middle of the night caused a minor insomnia and just recently, her body began to reject any food. Even before this, it caused her so much troubles and now, she was thin and pale with permanent dark circles underneath her once vibrant doe-like eyes. Now, it looked so tired and frail, so frail that he was too afraid to touch her fearing that one mistake will break her to pieces.

"Yu-chan." Byakuran saw her hands tremble as she drank. It was too unfair. How could this happen to someone so kind an selfless? Her heart was too pure to breathe in the same air as theirs, tainted by the dark world they lived in yet _Fate _decided she was to walk down the same path as theirs. It was in a sense a miracle that she hadn't lost that vibrancy of purity around her. A little tainted, yes but nonetheless pure and kind more than anyone he met so far including his past experience of 'dimension-hopping'.

Speaking of his power, his hand felt so bare with no Mare Sky Ring in his finger. As punishment for daring to control Tri-Ni-Sette out his childish whim, he was under constant watch by Vongola even today and only after another seven years, he will have his rightful ring back to him. Yuni had her Sky Pacifier with her becuase none of the Vindice were past users of Sky Flames and that was expected. No Sky users lived past to watch the new generation of Arcobaleno. Yuni was in fact the first in some sense, living to see the old Arcobaleno finish their duty.

There was a reason why Sky Arcobaleno died first. As one who accepts everyone, Sky users were most compatible in holding the curse so the transformation was never permanent, only lasting until their body adapted to survive as an adult so it can carry more burden. The curse was connected to everyone and Sky users acted as medium which in return gave off minimum curse as possible to the rest of the Arcobaleno.

Now, it barely held any of the curse, all passed onto the other six pacifier heavily guarded by the Vindice and as they already survived the curse before, Kawahira/Iron Hat swore that it won't have any affect anymore. He hadn't thought of giving the Arcobaleno Pacifiers to the Vindice before because when their time was up, it sucked their flames dry in literal sense, thus they had no right to have them the second time. The only reason they were allowed to this time was because of Tabolt who created a machine that could store flames and with Night Flames ability, it can be forever looped and the pacifiers can thrive with no owners to leech on.

By Tabolt's word, the machine created for the Arcobaleno Pacifier was to last minimum two hundred years before changing to a newer machine. He left the blueprints to Vongola as mastermind of the plan so even after his untimely death, the Arcobaleno will forever be off from human's hand and their fate.

"I'm fine Byakuran, Yuni." Yuki assured them but neither of the two believed her words. It was hard to when she suffered so long from this pain. Raising a hand, Yuni wordlessly ordered her butler to bring out more sweets and tea. Sweets for Byakuran and tea of Yuki. After she began suffering from the headache, Yuki enjoyed a good cup of tea distracting her for a short while.

"You can trust us Yu-chan." The half-Italian reminded her. Although they started off in the wrong foot, that was the past and this was present. He wouldn't let a fellow Sky suffer alone like he had, causing Yuni's sadness to end the misery it brought him.

Madness. Memories of him yet not him of different times and backgrounds drove him to insanity, up to the point he came to the conclusion to destroy the cause of his madness - Tri-Ni-Sette. So blinded by the destruction he never noticed others around him, how they suffered because of him. Yuni and Yuki saved him from that darkness and now, it was his turn to help her. Stand by her and support her.

Yuki merely smiled back despite knowing they knew it was fake. No, she wouldn't burden them anymore. She was the one who started this, so she will end it with her own two hands. Her naivety caused her this and this was her punishment.

At times like this she thought her ancestor's gift, Hyper Intuition was _too _useful. It was what it led her to her answer three years ago and now it showed her the answer to the source of her pain.

No one really knew what Tri-Ni-Sette was. Kawahira and his people who came to Earth as a mission to guide with help of Tri-Ni-Sette didn't know much of its true nature. Like what Verde said in the future, even with current understanding and technology, Tri-ni-Sette was still known as mysterious work and unexplained. It was supposed to a child's answer that her plan would never have worked. Trapping such divine power with human-made contraptions was from start a very idiotic idea. Yet, she went through it, blinded by the hope to free the Arcobaleno and Yuni from the forsaken curse. Even someone as Kawahira, one of the who knew Tri-Ni-Sette didn't foresee the outcome of her choice.

She found out the reason of her deteriorating health and constant headache through Hyper Intuition and knowing why, she couldn't forgive herself. The flame holder machine Tabolt made for the Arcobaleno weren't working as they for on the first year and now, little by little the machine was breaking down unable to hold the stress of energy exerted and strain from both Night Flames and Flames of the Sky. The balance of Tri-Ni-Sette was already off with no Mare Ring holders and adding to breaking down of Arcobaleno replacement, it was just too much for Vongola alone to hold the balance. As the last wielder of Tri-Ni-Sette and the one who directed this path to Tri-Ni-Sette, it was her responsibility to take.

Hyper Intuition tried to help her come up with a solution but no, it was too late now. Kawahira let Earth six months after the Arcobaleno were given off to Vindice, assured that they will be forever protected from harm and so it was impossible to create new Arcobalenos to correct the balance, that is if she manage to convince the Vindice to return the Pacifiers in the first place. Mare Rings were sealed and guarded by Vongola and as a close friend to Byakuran, the area where it was sealed was disclosed to her. Boss or not, the safety of the world came first apparently.

"I won't ever burden you two again." Yuki said and the latter two frowned.

To a certain degree, all three Skies knew each other too well. Byakuran and Yuni both knew whatever hurting their fellow Sky had something to do with Tri-Ni-Sette and that Yuki was too stubborn and selfless to 'burden' them again. In a way, Tri-Ni-Sette was a curse.

Byakuran and madness.

Yuni and sacrifice.

Yuki and past.

"How can it be burden if we want to take it?" Byakuran asked.

"Please don't do this alone Yuki-chan." Yuni pleaded. While her ability to see the future weakened it didn't mean she didn't have snippets of the future, _Yuki's _future. It was different every time she got them but all of them had one same ending.

Her death.

* * *

In the end with the headache, Yuki went to an early bed with no dinner. In the living room, people looked grim and worried. Now, these meetings were nearly daily. Sharmal, Yuki's Guardians, Nono and his Guardians, Reborn and former Arcobaleno, Yuni and Byakuran attended this meeting hoping they will find out why their boss was so ill. At young age too. She was only seventeen, too young to die.

"Sharmal, anything?" Reborn asked but the assassin-doctor shook his head. Gokudera smashed his fist to the table in frustration. Nono and his Guardians looked at the Storm disapprovingly. With the boss absent, the next in order went to the second-in-command, the Storm Guardian. He should not act so childishly in front of so many eyes allies or not. However, only just this once, they will let his ignorance slide. Only _once._

"Reborn oji-sama," Yuni called out to the hitman. She and Byakuran looked at each and nodded mutely. It was time they shared their suspicions. No solid facts but this was the best they got so far.

"Byakuran and I think her headache has something to do with Tri-Ni-Sette." She revealed. As if disgracing the dead, everyone tensed up. Nothing good ever came out with Tri-Ni-Sette involved. It took more than it gave and if Yuni and Byakuran were right, they will have to try harder before the time ran out.

"Explain." Verde demanded.

"Both of us may no longer be Sky holders of Tri-Ni-Sette, the fact we were before still connect us to Tsunayuki to a degree. Not like before but the connection still exists. All of us know that she feels better in our presence which can mean many things because we are her fellow Sky users, it isn't said the same with Vongola Nono or Cavallone Decimo." Byakuran replied. The group nodded accepting the answer.

"Kawahira-san," Arcobaleno narrowed their eyes hearing the name. Even now, they hadn't forgiven that man for his doings. " told us this before he left. Even him and his people never truly understood Tri-Ni-Sette. The best outcome they got when only two survived no longer capable to hold the peace, they forged the Vongola Rings, Arcobaleno Pacifiers and Mare Rings Three anchors in perfect harmony to each other that represents past, present and future respectively. We didn't know it before but we think the choice we made three years ago was not the true answer we looked for. A divine power like Tri-Ni-Sette cannot be tamed. Tabolt-san did a good job to create an alternative method but machinery can never last forever." Yuni explained seriously. The more they thought of it, the more they realized just what kind of mistake they made for freedom.

"Arcobaleno Pacifiers no longer have owners to be tamed and Mare Rings are hidden and sealed. The only anchor active right now is Vongola. I have my Sky Pacifier with me because there are no Sky users within Vindice so, they cannot wield the flame. The curse is divided to other six Pacifiers and Byakuran and I believe Tabolt-san's invention are failing. We came to the answer that the balance is breaking and one anchor cannot hold it together." Yuni finished. Former Arcobaleno widened their eyes in realization and Nono and his Guardians looked just as grim.

"So basically, Tsunayuki-kun is taking the burnt of this whole spiel." Fon summarized in forced calmness.

"But that is only your thoughts. There is no proof." Verde argued.

"The role of Sky." Reborn said suddenly. "_Rain, Storm, Cloud, Mist, Sun and Lightning; the Sky influences, understands, and accepts all of them. _If what Yuni said is true then, Tsuna is subconsciously or consciously directing the strain to her alone and away from her Guardians. It fits her. There's no way she wouldn't have realized this, her Hyper Intuition isn't that weak."

"Where are the Mare Rings?" Lal demanded.

"It's buried 2km under the sea in Italy." Nono revealed. His Storm Guardian Coyote was already on the phone, calling the base to dig up the Mare Rings.

"It's too late for that." A new voice intervened. Leaning against the opened door, Tsunayuki stared at them in defeated eyes.

"Hime!" Gokudera ran towards her, the rest following (except for Hibarib and Mukuro) right behind him.

Byakuran stood up as well and pulled out an empty chair as her Guardians led her to the seat.

She looked paler than ever, making the black rings underneath her eyes stand out. It was Summer yet her skin was ice cold and with even an extra layer of blanket over her shoulders for warmth, she shivered sightly.

"What do you mean it's too late Decimo?" Colonello asked.

"Byakuran and Yuni are right." She said and the two Skies clenched their hands in defeat. There was no victory of getting something like this right. They hoped they were over-thinking but it seems, they were not.

"I only figured it out myself last year,"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Reborn demanded angrily. She knew it for a whole _year _and yet, she said nothing till now. A whole year wasted when they could've done something.

"Because it was too late." Yuki repeated. "My headache," She spoke quickly. "that was the sign of imbalance of Tri-Ni-Sette. With no Arcobaleno and Mare Rings, it was just impossible to hold the balance together by myself. I've tried and all I could do was extend the unchangeable ending for a year."

"Still, why didn't you tell us Yuki-chan?" Yuni asked sadly, eyes glistening with tears.

"Because I'm selfish."

* * *

The funeral was held in Italy. Iemitsu wanted it to be in Japan but they couldn't risk of getting found out by their enemies of their boss' death. It was private and intimate, only her closest family was invited. Her Guardians held her coffin as they walked to the famiglia's graveyard where the past bosses were buried along their Guardians.

Nono watched his granddaughter's casket lowered next to his mother's grave. He first outlived his sons and now his only grandchild. Standing with Nana, Iemitsu looked so devastated and so were Nana. The couple knew she didn't have a long life left, still it didn't mean they were prepared for it. No parents should watch their children buried.

The young Storm sprayed the dirt over her and so, others began to bury her. Her youngest Guardian, Lambo cried out loud, bawling and shouting to stop burying her, the half young Mist, carrying him up and let his face bury into her shoulder for comfort. The aloof Cloud stared blankly, denying the harsh truth not wanting to believe it. No one wanted to. Ever so loud and energtic Sun looked so dim and tired, hidden wise eyes looking to the slowly filling up hole, devastated just like everyone else. The Rain looked so sorrowful, too shocked to accept and believe. No evening rain or a drizzle will ever wash this pain away. The other Mist, no emotions explained him for none showed. So empty like a blank canvas, broken as one of his few anchor of reality broke off.

X

_Sawada Tsunayuki  
__'Lilian Ornella Taru'_

_October 14 1997 ~ July 15 2014_

_Kind and innocent, warm and lovable,  
a dear friend and precious daughter.  
_

Even after Primo's retirement and moving half-way around the world, as his descendents had Japanese name, they also had their birth Italian name. Despite many objecting opinions of such act of that time, Secundo saw it as right to add his uncle's family to the Vongola family tree, adding new names as his line continued, both in Japanese and Italian. It was only thanks to that, Nono found Primo's legacy in the first place.

Tsuna's Italian name was Lilian, named after Primo's late maternal grandmother - Lilian Fortuna Flores, half Spanish and half Itallian, Ornella from Primo's paternal grandmother - Ornella Gabrielle de la Drago, full Italian.

* * *

_Save them._

**_I will._**

_Promise?  
_

**_Yes._**

_Thank you._

* * *

**A/N**: Well that's all. I'm kinda stuck now so next update won't be on for a while. I tried not to go OTT but who knows? I hope you all enjoyed it ^^.


End file.
